Even the great ones fall
by Nick Angel
Summary: Klaus has it. He's fed up. So everyone sees him as the ultimate enemy and wants to kill him? Well, he won't go down with a fight. So causing havoc is the next best thing on his agenda. Will there be someone to stop him before the town is ripped apart?


**Hey everyone! Although I always thought of myself as being a true Daroline-fan, the whole Klaroline-action had somehow taken a huge hold on me. So that's why I decided to put myself at work again and start my own version of what should happen after 3x15. But don't worry, there will be Damon in it. I can't leave him out completely, now can I? :D **

**My other stories are in progress again as well, don't worry. I already updated 'Lose yourself' again as well as my new on 'Mystic Falls High'. 'Enter the Wicked' will be continued as well. Exams and all are over (for now) and as TVD won't start until next week I have some time again. :D **

_**Please tell me what you think about it by leaving reviews or messages! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Even the great ones fall...<em>**

Chapter 1: The things at hand

* * *

><p>After all the centuries of hiding, fighting and killing he had enough. Eben the great ones fall and by now Klaus knew that his time had come.<p>

He'd killed his father, pardon his stepfather. Esther, his own mother, wanted him and his siblings dead and went Info hiding with his eldest brother Finn. It would only be a matter of weeks till they would reappear on the surface with yet another plan to finish them.

Kol went into hiding as fast as he could after registering he escaped his final death only by luck.

Rebekah stayed with him but for more or less unknown reasons. She declared that she would never trust him again as it had been all those centuries before. He was sure that as soon as the possible oak tree had been taken care off she would leave as well, probably staking him on her way to the door.

Elijah left town as well. Klaus had no idea where he was off to, probably trying to find their mother or even worse, trying to find Katerina. Sometimes he couldn't comprehend his brothers infatuation with the vampiric doppelganger and her living version at all. Given, he had once fallen into her trap as well but he had always been a realistic person so he knew that it would be useless to go and try anything with her. Feelings were for the weak and he himself would never let himself down to such useless and human values. 'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness' he once said so himself. He saw what love did to his family, saw what it did to Stefan.

No, everything that mattered in this live was power. Having it and achieving even more. That was what most of his life had been about. But what did it leave him with? A possible enemy around each and every corner, trying to kill him. A family ripped apart and out there, mist members trying to kill him as well. Former friends vowed to dance on his grave.

Being realistic as he always promised himself to be meant realizing that he had no one left by his side. He couldn't even charm a little baby vampire into willingly spending time with him.

For a short amount of time he actually allowed himself to believe that for once things were settled and he had to fear nothing anymore as it all fell into place. He even considered trusting her, even more loving her! He went again his own rules which kept him alive up to now because he believed, wished, hoped that she was worth it all.

But as everything else it was gone as fast as it came, breaking together as Caroline betrayed him as well. Distracting him while Damon and the others were killing Kol.

And now he was sitting in his room, drinking scotch and being miserable beyond repair. He was tired. Tired of maintaining everything. Tired of being everyone's enemy. But given the circumstances he knew that there was nothing left he could do about it. Maybe he reached the point of no return on the road which led him nowhere else but to his final death. He wondered who would be the person finishing him off. Bis bets were on Damon, holding even more interest in his death than Stefan did, making him responsible for losing his brother, his beloved Elena, his former love Katerina...

Or maybe it would be his own sister, having enough of him constantly lying to her. After all he was a constant reminder of the real reason why their family broke apart all those centuries ago.

And what if, or better say, when they succeeded? Would someone grieve over him? Would Caroline mourn his death?

With those thoughts in his head he flung the tumbler in his hands across the room, shattering it on the opposite wall. Course next to the rules that guided him there has always been another thing keeping him alive. Rage. Pure, blind rage.

He wouldn't just sit around waiting for death to come to him. He would take things into his own hands. They would come and kill him? Well, they wouldn't be fast enough as he would take them down one by one before they'd even realize what went on. If he knew one thing he knew how to cause havoc. And if he would go down there he sure as hell wouldn't go down alone.

And with that he left his room and exited his house with quick and long strides, never once looking back.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? It's only the start.<br>Damon will take a huge part in this one as well as our lovely Caroline.

Love and hugs!


End file.
